The Third Wish
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: Santana is jealous of Rory and Brittany's obliviousness to his infatuation with her. Hence, feelings come out and Santana admits her feelings for Brittany and asks her out. Cue fluffy sex and lots of emotional confessions.


**So, happy Brittana day. I couldn't contain the emotions of this amazing day without ridding it from my system before the big moment. So this is some fluff-angst-smut, or whatever you decide to call it. I may or may not have had a little cry when writing it. Sigh. I've fallen in love with this pairing. **

"Oh, fuck you, Britt. You know he likes you. You always play on this idea that people think you're stupid. A leprechaun? Really? You couldn't have come up with something a little more original?" Santana yelled in a bout of anger finally being released once they both got back to hers after cheerios practice.

She threw her bag down on the lounge and stormed over to the kitchen, aggressively pouring herself a glass of water before slamming it down on the table. Brittany watched, dumbfounded. She'd never seen Santana so angry, and if she was being honest, the jealousy was kind of hot.

"But he's Irish and he told me he'd grant me three wishes-"

"Just stop right there. Seriously, I'm about to go ape shit." Santana cut in, holding her hand up to silence the blonde.

"I get it, what, is it because he's cute or whatever? Ugh, see, this is why I'm a lesbian. This shit is so much more simple. Maybe I should start liking someone who exclusively likes girls, then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit." She huffed, taking a swift gulp of her water and placing it to the side again, this time looking at Brittany in the eye to convey the seriousness of her implication. Although, of course it wasn't true, she couldn't stop loving Brittany, she'd only said it to get a rouse out of the girl, which seemed to work.

"Santana, he's just a friend. I don't get why you're so angry. You know I like you." She explained in that cute way that effortlessly won the latina over every time. But this was different, Santana was seriously pissed off.

"You're fucking living with him and you kissed him on the cheek, and I'm supposed to be cool with that?" Santana yelled, becoming hysterical by the minute. Her eyes were filled with a dangerous rage, causing the blonde to reassure her friend.

"Don't date someone else-"

"We're not dating!" Santana snapped.

"Then why are you so angry?" Brittany snapped back twice as loud.

Santana didn't know what to say. She'd been caught red handed and she didn't have a comeback. The reason why was painfully obvious, silently screaming with tension between the both of them as they intensely stared back at each other.

"You know why." Santana said quietly, but loud enough for Brittany to hear through the dead silence now creating a tense atmosphere between them.

"I wish you'd just prove it!" Brittany huffed, realising that she'd just made her third wish, unintentionally.

Santana swallowed, glaring over the room into alluring blue eyes that felt as if they were burning straight through her, reading her every thought.

"I wish you'd just choose a fucking gender and stay with it." Santana hissed, gripping the edge of the table to release some of the anger boiling through her veins. She knew she was possessive, but it felt like she could punch a hole through a brick wall with the jealously she was feeling.

"Well I wish you'd get over my sexuality, get over yourself and ask me out!" Brittany shouted in a very uncharacteristic way, sure enough grabbing Santana's attention.

"Come here." Santana demanded, her voice stern, but lacking the anger she still felt.

Brittany was hesitant at first, but walked over and stood a few inches away from the brunette, looking down at her with a questioning glare. Santana looked back at her, equally as intense, conveying a million words with just one look.

"I'll take you out tonight if you promise me you'll tell the Irish dick to back the fuck off because you're mine, and no one touches my shit and gets away with it. Seriously, if he makes one more move on you, I'll make sure to kick him in his fucking pot of gold so hard his little Irish babies will see rainbows." Santana threatened, moving an inch closer between the little space left between their bodies.

"That doesn't make any sense." Brittany whispered, glancing down at Santana's lips, then suggestively back up to her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Santana whispered back desperately, lunging in to capture Brittany's lips before she could even answer.

Brittany whimpered into Santana's mouth and gripped her small waist in order to balance herself due to the force of the kiss. Their lips parted, impatiently moving against each other to deepen the motion. Santana made the first effort, by sliding her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip before prodding it into her mouth. Brittany sucked in sharply as a jolt of arousal shot between her legs. Their tongues met and grazed before soon it became a battle for dominance, in which she was happy for Santana to win.

"After I'm done with you, you'll never question who you belong to _ever_ again." Santana husked against her lips, before placing quick, hungry kisses down Brittany's neck, sucking on her pulse point and nipping at the sensitive flesh, causing Brittany to gasp at the sensation.

"Why would I want anyone else when you're so hot?" Brittany asked as Santana's lips continued attacking her neck in ways that made her whole body quiver.

"Exactly." Santana replied simply, sliding up a hand to cup Brittany's breast through the outside of her cheerios top.

Brittany moaned at the contact and tilted her head back, allowing Santana more access to her bruising neck. She wanted everyone to know she was hers, and only hers.

"When do your parents get home?" Brittany asked, suddenly breathless, voice filled with arousal.

Santana stopped momentarily to look at the digital clock on the oven behind her. She turned back, continuing her assault on Brittany's neck, giving her small breast a tight squeeze before answering.

"In half an hour or so." She said against Brittany's neck, making her shudder.

"I want you.. now. Please." Brittany begged, needing Santana like never before. Arousal, affection, love, lust and every emotion under the sun filled her with desperation to finally be with Santana as her girlfriend and lover. It certainly was better with feelings after all.

Santana couldn't contain her equal need for her lover, and pushed her up against the counter, tugging her top up, and over her head, discarding of it on the kitchen floor. She ducked her head down and bit at the top of the pink bra, licking along the soft, uncovered flesh whilst her hands travelled down to Brittany's hips, grabbing ahold of them to pull her closer.

Brittany brushed back the hair from Santana's forehead, looking down at the forced look on her face, and her eyes closed, taking in each touch, smell and taste as if it were the only thing keeping her alive.

"I love you so much." Brittany said, the words slipping from her mouth so effortlessly and full of authenticity that Santana opened her eyes, looking up into glistening blue, and the world stopped just for a second. It was only them in that moment, and nothing else mattered.

"I love you too baby, so much it fucking kills me." Santana said, her voice filled with emotion and a vulnerability that filled Brittany's eyes with tears.

"Kiss me again." Brittany pleaded, softly cupping Santana's cheek, guiding back towards her lips, where they met in a tender, passionate kiss. It could have lasted mere seconds or a lifetime, neither was sure. But the timing didn't matter, because in that moment they were sealed together beyond physical dimensions. The genuine love that poured from each girl intrinsically bound them together.

A tear ran down Brittany's cheek, stopping when it met Santana's. The latina broke the kiss, only to brush her lips against the tear, pulling her girlfriend as close as she could against her body.

"I'm sorry it took so long." She whispered into Brittany's ear. "I should have been braver for you. Oh God, I'm so, _so_ sorry Britt. But I promise, I'm going to be strong for you. I don't care what it takes, I just want you to be mine for as long as you'll have me." She could feel her own tears now brimming in her eyes, but tried to push them back, sick of being weak. But so overcome with happiness, joy and emotion that she couldn't contain it.

"It's ok." Brittany cooed, running her fingers though dark, silky locks. Rocking Santana from side to side, softly hushing her sobs. "Baby, I love you. I would have waited forever. Just.. please don't ever say you'll find someone else, it almost broke my heart." She admitted, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I shouldn't have said that, I was jealous. I don't want anyone else, you know that, and I'm going to prove it to you every day. I wont let a day go by without letting you know how much I love you. Only you." Santana promised, her tears drying now that she felt safe in Brittany's arms.

"Can we go to your room? I don't want out real first time to be on the kitchen bench, as hot as that would be. We should probably save that for another time." Brittany smirked, making light of the heavy conversation.

Santana laughed and sniffled, nodding her head in agreement. She tenderly took Brittany's hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze before leading them both up to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed, their lips met again, fuelled by the meaning of their recent confessions.

Santana guided Brittany onto her bed, strong knees buckling against the edge of the bed. The weight of Santana pressed against her, caused her to fall onto her back with a soft thud, allowing Santana to straddle her hips and lean down to kiss her nude torso.

"Take yours off too." Brittany requested, pulling up the cheerios top over her lovers head and discarding of it carelessly to the floor.

"You're so beautiful." Brittany whispered, hands coming up to cup Santana's full chest. "So, so beautiful." She trailed off, looking down at the view in awe.

"Can I take this off?" Brittany asked, motioning towards the bra.

Santana giggled. "Britt, we've done this like a hundred times before, do you really think you need to ask?" She said, somewhat amused by the sudden bashful nature of the blonde, who was now blushing at the realisation.

"God, you're adorable." Santana smiled, the kind she only gave when it was directed towards Brittany. Her eyes alight with life like nothing Brittany had ever seen.

"It just feels more special now, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I want this to be romantic." She mumbled, blushing even harder.

"Ugh, you know I love you right? You're so damn cute." Santana said, unable to wipe the grin off her face as she looked down at the shy girl below her. "By the way, yes, you can. Obviously. In fact, if you don't soon, I think I will. I mean, this is romantic and all, but that doesn't mean I'm not fucking turned on right now. Actually, I don't think I've ever been this turned on." She husked in that all too familiar voice, causing Brittany to bite her lip at the thought of how amazing this was going to feel. It felt like their first time all over again.

"Really?" She asked, her voice lower than a few seconds ago. Of course she believed her, but there was a part of Brittany that just wanted the reassurance for her own selfish reasons.

"I think you'll see what I mean." Santana said with a coy smirk, sliding her hand around her back to unclip her bra, throwing it away along with her shirt.

Brittany mirrored the action, doing the same with her own bra, not wasting a second before she cupped both of Santana's breasts in her hand with a firm squeeze, stifling a moan in her throat at the feeling of hard nipples pressing against her skin.

"Mmm, they feel nice." Brittany said, leaning forward to capture a hardened nipple in her mouth, sucking softly, swirling her tongue around while cupping her other breast, kneading it into her hand.

"Ugh, Britt." Santana moaned, arching her back into her mouth. The feeling of her warm tongue circling one of her most sensitive areas was filling Santana with an untamed desire that was about to unleash any second now.

"I love your tits." Brittany rasped, giving equal attention to the other mound, now grazing her teeth over the sensitive bud, eliciting a sharp breath of approval.

"Mmph, Santana. We've only got fifteen minutes, I want longer." Brittany whined adorably, eyes flickering over to the clock on Santana's bed side table.

"So do I, trust me. I want to make love to you all fucking night." Santana groaned, never more sure of anything in her life.

"You're really sexy when you're all hot and bothered." Brittany observed, noticing how flushed the latina's cheeks were, and how her chest was heaving up and down.

"Mmm, baby you make me hot." She moaned as Brittany licked a trail down her stomach, stopping right at the top of her skirt, biting at the waistband.

"I love when you call me baby. It's like I'm really yours now." Brittany said, half overjoyed, half aroused by the new endearment.

"Because you are." Santana whispered, although her words spoke volumes.

Her hands entwined in Brittany's hair, directing her lower.

"Please Britt, I can't wait any longer." She whimpered, sounding almost pained through her lust and desperation. Her body was more than ready, her skin was burning and jolted with every touch.

"Tell me I'm yours." Brittany requested, tugging down her skirt until it was around Santana's knees, then hooked her finger teasingly into the top of a pair of soaked through spanks. She could literally smell the arousal, and it was more than enough to tip her over the edge, impatiently pulling the garment down, ripping both of the items off and throwing them onto the ground.

Santana moaned and instantly spread her legs, throwing her head back.

"Fuck, Britt. You're mine, you're fucking mine." Santana said, her voice ragged and raspier than usual.

At the sound of Santana's words, Brittany hummed in approval and directly flicked her tongue along an extremely wet slit. Santana gasped out in pleasure and sank her fingers tightly into Brittany's hair for dear life as she lapped at her wetness and grazed over her throbbing clit.

"You're so wet." Brittany husked, tasting the sweet flavour of her girlfriend on her tongue.

"Only for you." Santana breathed out, jolting when she felt Brittany's tongue tease her entrance. "Uh, fuck. You're so good at that. You're fucking perfect." She moaned, gripping her hair tighter, directing her tongue down further so that it just barely slid inside of her. It was enough to make her moan even louder and buck her hips into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany didn't want to tease her, not now at least. She just wanted to please Santana, so she slid her tongue inside of her and began a rhythm, caused by the grinding of Santana's hips against her face, which she found extremely sexy.

After a while of this, noticing how close Santana was getting, Brittany returned her attention to her clit, circling and sucking it, bringing her impending orgasm even closer. Santana's body stiffened and her thighs trapped Brittany's head. She was so close.

"Keep going." She urged breathlessly. "Fuck, B, I'm gonna cum." Santana announced, throwing her head back, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Brittany continued her rhythm and gave a few firm licks before lightly nibbling on her swollen clit, sending Santana toppling into an intense orgasm. Her body shook with the waves of ecstasy, causing her to moan out, rubbing her girlfriends mouth against her throbbing pussy as she came hard.

"Fucking hell!" She yelled out as her orgasm continued, longer than any other she'd had before. Brittany noticed this and smiled into her pussy, licking frantically, watching Santana's body squirm with the intensity of her orgasm. The sight almost got Brittany off without any contact.

Finally, after what seemed hours, Santana came down, chest heaving dramatically, her entire body throbbing. Her heart pounded in her chest as she brought Brittany up so that their faces were level. She just wanted to look her in the eye.

"That was amazing. You're amazing. I love you." Santana said, although she knew she could never say it enough. Words alone weren't enough to express what she felt for Brittany in that moment.

"Your parents will be home soon, so don't worry about me. From now on, we've got all the time in the world, and I'm so, so happy I get to spend it all with you." Brittany reassured, giving Santana a soft peck on the lips, followed by many more content, light kisses.

"You're the best girlfriend I could have ever wished for. I don't deserve you." Santana said, rolling over, so that Brittany lay beside her, running her fingers through blonde hair.

Brittany smiled, placing her hand over Santana's, bringing it to her lips, placing a kiss on her hand, then rubbed her thumb lovingly along her palm.

"Please don't say that.. wait- say that first bit again." Brittany said, making Santana giggle.

"What, that you're the best girlfriend ever?" She replied cheekily, tightly holding Brittany's hand.

"Mm, I think I could get used to this." Brittany murmured, nuzzling into Santana's neck.

"Me too baby, me too." Santana cooed, kissing her girlfriends head, happier than she'd ever been in her life.


End file.
